User blog:Alpha Ranger/The Dog Adventures! - Tumble Tower (1)
LIst Of Dogs: Apex Apollo Bengy Duncan Hershey Hero Lucky Neon Panda Sherbet Snowy Spazi Apollo: Ok I know a 12 dog trio thing. It's crazy. I love all 12 of us being friends and going on quests and are owner Noah. Yes we can talk. Don't ask. Anyway, I am the leader I like to play games I am playful and I just kind of go with the flow. Apex: I love the 12 dogs. I can be shy at times. Just around new people I love are owner. I am the one of the group who Is Happy like a lot! Bengy: I am the one who just talks and I am brave so is my Best Best Best Friend out of the 12 Lucky. I like doing the quest we do and we also live in A HUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Doghouse with lots lots of rooms it also has a cafeteria we go to. Where we eat whenever. Duncan: I am the one who gets kind of grumpy. So yeah hi I am Duncan. Hershey: I am the talkative goofball. Also us dogs can open fridge's too :D :D Hero: My name is Hero I am the newest one to the pack. I got my name because I saved my last owner's life I am brave too. I will miss my last owner D:. Lucky: Yes! I am very brave and my best friend is Bengy well were all best friends but me and Bengy have a special connection. Yeah I can't wait to do what we do next :D Neon: I am happy to be on this show! Well Hi I guess That I am the normal dog nothing special. Panda: I am Panda. My name is stupid. I am not even fat XD. I like the quests and me and Hershey are the best of friends. Sherbet: So I am the good looking dog no offense others! Not bragging either I like quests though and I like the other dogs cause there my best friends. Snowy: Hi I am a a normal dog I love porkchops and I love being in water. I love all the dogs here and the food and just basically everything! Spazi: Hey! IT'S SPAZI! I am the strong one well all of us are strong but I am very strong. :D Panda: What are we going to do today... Lucky: I am not sure. Hershey : O-O O-O O-O O-O Apex: Hershey? Hershey: We need to build a Funland. Bengy: Why? Lucky and Hero: YEAH! Duncan: Uh...Ok... Hershey: It will have a bunch of games 12 player games and 1 will win they will all be kind of like tournaments. Snowy: Ok Im in Sherbert, Bengy, Apollo, Apex, Duncan, and Hero: OK!!! Hershey: We all in! All: YES! Hershey: First game we build is....... Tumble Tower! So there will be 6 poles up to the sky! We use trapdoors to get to the top! We can knock off other dogs. The six that are up first wothout falling are the final six! Two To one pole! Ok lets get building! Hero: Ok *builds first pole up* *jumps in water* I am ok. Lucky: *build trapdorrs up on both sides of poles* Bengy: *build second pole up* Panda and Apollo: *build trapdoors on both sides* Apollo: Nice Work panda! Panda: Thanks! Spazi and Sherbet: *build third pole* Neon and Apex: *buil trapdoors on both sides* Duncan and Snowy: *build fourth pole* Hero and Panda: *build trapdoors* Lucky and Apollo: *build fifth pole* Bengy and Spazi: *build sixth pole* Sherbert and Neon: *finish minigame* Apollo: Nice Idea Hershey! We are done and this looks fun! Hershey: Thanks! Bengy: Want to play guys! Apollo: OK! So first pole This is random btw. Hero vs. Sherbert Hero and Sherbert: *Get in starting position* Apollo: Second Pole! Duncan vs. Me! Apollo: Third pole! Lucky vs. Panda Apollo: Fourth Pole Hershey vs. Bengy! Apollo: Fifth Pole! Neon vs. Spazi! Apollo: Sixth Pole! Snowy vs. Apex! Apollo: GO! -they play- Apollo: So the final 6 are! Duncan! Apex! Spazi! Hero! Panda! And Me! Apollo: GO! -They play- Sherbert: Spazi Wins! Spazi: Yay! Hero: We give him a extra porkchop tonight! All: YAY! -episode ends- Category:Blog posts